Welcome to Smutty Cafe!
by iBiteToDeath
Summary: Where anything the customer wants, the customer gets!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the Smutty Cafe, where you can have your favorite KHR character's, the way YOU want them!

No pairing too un-canon, no genre to un-writable! You want bondage? You want masturbation? Okay!  
>Anything goes here, so just fill out your order form and get your perfect dish made just the way you want!<p>

**Order Form**

**Main Dish:** _(Who are the characters?)_

**Flavor's****:** _(What kind of one-shot do you want?)_

**Preparation:**_ (Do you want it to start a certain way?)_

**Side Dish:** _(Kinks? Fetishes? Toys?)_

**Reservations:** _(Where do you want them? Bedroom? Kitchen?)_

**Filling's:** _(Blowjobs? Hard core sex? Just cute adorable touching?)_

**Sauces:** _(How would you like the characters to act? Ukelicious? Dominant? Submissive?_  
><em>And who do you want on top?)<em>

**Any extra comments or concerns or little things you want included:**

Leave your order forms in the comments below and order as much as you want, we'll be sure to get it to you as soon as we can!


	2. Handcuffs

Walking down the halls of Namimori Middle, Hibari beamed as much as he could with the permanently sour look on his face. Everything was going good today. He bit some smoking upperclassmen to death behind the school this morning, he bit some running lowerclassmen to death in the hallway just now, and he was now on his way to the roof to bite some other herbivores to death. Yes, today was a good day.

Twirling his handcuffs, he set off down the hall, a unusually happy glare on his face.

* * *

><p>Now on the other side of the school, there was someone that was not having a very good day at all. No-Good Tsuna was just running through the doors, having slept through his first class and then having everything that could ever possibly go wrong, go wrong.<p>

The brunette tuna fish had woken up late, and after seeing his clock, had tried to rush. Which, of course, resulted in him flying face first into the floor. Nursing a nosebleed, he still tried to hurry. He ran to the bathroom, grabbing some toilet paper and sticking it in his nose as he attempted to brush his teeth. He realized very soon that he had not grabbed the toothpaste, and instead grabbed the face wash, so he wasted precious moments trying to clean off his tongue.

After the bathroom incident, everything seemed to smooth out. Until he got downstairs. He walked into the kitchen, still shrugging on his blazer and hoping someone had left him breakfast. Looking at the table, he was greeted instead by a note.

'_Good morning, Stupid-Tsuna!  
>It's your favorite hitman tutor here, leaving you this note. You're so dumb. Wake up next time, only early risers get food! They also don't have the pleasure of knowing where their family is. Now get to school!<br>-Reborn-sama_'

And it was even complete with a little heart.

He was near tears of frustration when he left the empty house.

* * *

><p>Hibari's good day was now ruined. He had heard what sounded like a heard of elephants storming down the hallway, so he had swiftly made his way over to tell whoever it was to leave. Rounding the corner, the last thing he expected was to be suddenly pushed to the ground. Staring up at his attacker, he was met by dark brown eyes, flushed cheeks, and a full pouting mouth.<p>

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Surprisingly, he did not mean this to scare the other, he was just stating a fact. Yet the uke on top of him visiblely flinched at the sound of his voice, which slightly ticked the prefect the other to the side, the Carnivore stood, grabbing the other by his arm and hoisting him up and dragging him away.

"Hiiiie! H-H-Hibari-san! Where are you taking me?" Though this was kind of a stupid question on Tsuna's part, because a few seconds later he was being shoved onto the green reception room couch. He heard the click of the lock sliding into place and the sound of fabric sliding across fabric. Hibari appeared in his line of sight, his jacket dropping to the floor as he twirled his handcuffs around his slim finger.

"A-Ano... H-Hibari-s-san... I'm already l-late for class, so -um- I think I-I should probably... g-go." Tsuna was nervously fidgetting in his spot on the couch, wanting to run so badly, but not wanting to be bitten to death. He could feel blood rush to his face as he glanced at the prefects expression. It startled him, and made his instinct to flee burn through his limbs. Hibari's expression was animalistic, pure beast.

"Well," Hibari all but purred, "I must keep the disipline in this school, and that means punishing bad Herbivores like you."

The prefect slid down onto the couch, his legs on either side of the brunette, holding him down. Lowering himself to the others ear, Hibari's face split into a cruel smirk as his breath licked at the others neck as he whispered the most terrifying words the other could have ever heard.

"_I'm going to bite you to death._"

* * *

><p>Tsuna's wrists were burning, the cold metal biting into them everytime he so much as flinched. Hibari was ruthless, pounding into him at a beastly pace. He was sure there was blood, and he wondered if the prefect kept some extra pants around his office. He sure hoped so.<p>

The reception room was filled with muffled moans and the creaking of the couch. Hibari had gotten angry when Tsuna had tried to run away, so he had handcuffed the brunettes wrists above his head. He had gotten even angrier when the Vongola boss couldn't shut the fuck up, so this resulted in his tie being forced into his open mouth. The last thing that got the prefect pissed was seeing Tsuna's tears, so in the end, this was a full on bondage session.

The brunette Sky Guardian realized quickly that Hibari probably wasn't going to stop anytime soon, and it wasn't like he was a virgin himself, so he decided to submit to him and enjoy it. As much as he could while bound, though he had to admit, it was kind of hot.

Hibari was planting kisses and bites all over the smaller males chest, sliding his fingers over his skin and making sure to rouse all kinds of sounds from the other throat. He toyed with his nipples, and relentlessly bit at his neck, leaving hickies peppered all across his pale slim body. Tsuna was shivering at the more dominant males touches, moving to meet his thrusts and arching his back to make himself easier to access.

As he thrusted harder, the black haired prefect felt himself slipping towards his climax. Moving his hands to the others hips, he dug his nails in, pulling the smaller body harder downwards as he sped his thrusting hips.

"M-Mmmph!" Tsuna was moaning and mewling as best he could underneath the tie, thrashing in the handcuffs as he silently pleaded the other for more pleasure. He was so close! He just needed a bit- And with a last arch of his back and a muffled scream, the brunettes body jolted as his seed spilled across their two stomachs. Hibari followed shortly after, riding out his orgasm inside the other, and catching himself just before he collapsed onto the others chest.

Calming down and pulling out, Hibari quickly cleaned himself off and buttoned up his pants. Once he was looking decent, he pulled off Tsuna's binding, throwing a box of tissues at the smaller male.

"Get cleaned up, then get out." Because of course he can't bring himself to be too nice, even after practically raping the poor tuna.

He wouldn't be Hibari then.


End file.
